


rumplestiltskin

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, Longing, Prison, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, They work opposite each other, UC undercover, Undercover Agent, angsty, criminal mr gold, opposites of the law, undercover belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbellingNovember/Non-Smut: They work opposite each othertheir on opposite sides of the law,an undercover au,





	rumplestiltskin

**Author's Note:**

> rumplestiltskin & the undercover agent/UC undercover au
> 
> loosely based on this  
> https://youtu.be/UnPTIplZWx8

detective belle French stood in front of her dresser mirror staring at her own reflection in the mirror. with shaking fingers she put on her earrings taking a deep breath steeling herself she looked down at the simple gold chain that shone on her dresser.after everything she'd done just to get it back from the evidence room she was hesitant to wear it. for the second time in her career she broken the rules.be cause of him, she just couldn't stand the thought of it locked away in box where she would never be able to see it again. he'd given it to her on the night that he first said he loved her. she smiled sadly at the tender memory of that night.

 

it was a risk blatantly wearing it in front of him but it was the only way that she could tell him without words that it meant something to her. that he..meant something to her. she would never forget the look in his eyes when he gave it to her he was so gentle in that moment that she almost forgot who he was and why she was there. 

he was her first job undercover. it had to be an young agent. fresh out of the academy or else he would have know.he would have seen through them right away the bastard  was too clever for his own good, it had to be her to take him down. 

he was rumplestiltskin, the infant dealer he bought and sold babies to the extraordinary wealthy and childless for a price. rumor had it he even went so far as abducting new borns from the hospital. there were however other kinds of rumors.. terrifying claims that his exclusive list of clients also included child molesters. the FBI had been trying for years to infiltrate his organization but he was hard to catch. the man was almost a myth no one had been able to get close enough to know his real name! till the bureau got lucky and mr gold's name came up during the investigation. he was a extremely wealthy real state dealer from Maine.

she was sent undercover as his new assistant to investigate him.at first, he was mean almost cruel with that malicious grin that greeted her every morning.for the first week as his assistant she believed every bit that he was the man they said he was until one day everything changed. his eyes..there was a gentleness when he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. he showed her vulnerability and they grew close.too close, suddenly she wasn't his assistant anymore she was lover and when they were alone she could almost forget why she was really there.at night she lay awake beside him running her fingers through his hair as he slept. she couldn't let him get under skin she repeatedly told herself.but he did. 

 

then came the betrayal after a year of investigating they had him. he trusted her and she betrayed him. she had to she told herself it was the right thing to do.it was her job to take him down.better it be her rather then someone else.still the look in eyes when he realized who she was and what she'd done to him.that look 5-years later still haunts her. she still falls asleep seeing the hurt on his face the disbelief in his warm brown eyes before they turned cold.

over the past 5-years she lay wake at night thinking about him. apart of her ached to see him again but she wasn't suppose to. even if she could, she couldn't bring herself to visit him. 

today she had to it was her job to, she was going to visit him in prison where she put him.

 

after 5-years of being on opposite sides of the world they were now siting opposite each other just as they had been on opposite sides of law.they were separated by thick glass he avoided her gaze as he picked up the phone. he looked older tired.his hair now had graying streaks he was just as handsome as she remembered him.

"hay." she said uncertain how to began.

"hay." he answered not meeting her eye.

"I need your help." she said steeling herself for his reaction.

"is that what you came here for,  
you need something from me."  
he asked his tone darkening with that same mr gold smugness.

"yes, it's for another job.were going after an old associate of yours.he calls himself the doctor. I need as much information you can give me." she said in her most professional tone.  
     
"information, is that all? he said with a twisted smile.

"no, that's not all. if he contacts you I need you to..

"not blow your cover." he looked up at her with that malicious grin.

she nodded and caught his gaze lingering on the gold chain around her neck.he met her gaze with a cold emotionless expression.

"well it's not something for nothing, dearie." he said in his cold business like tone.

"you want a deal." she asked.  
she was expecting this,knowing that mr gold always had angle to play it meant that he would go along with this.

"yes a deal." he eagerly nodded his head.

"what kind of deal, what do you want gold? she asked.

"I want..he paused and stared at her lips subconsciously licking his own.

"I want you to ask me nicely, I want to hear you say the words.please bobby please do this for me, in that breathy tone like you use to." he sneered.

 

she bit her lip and looked into his dark eyes.

"please bobby, please do this for me." she asked.

he chuckled.

"alright, anything for detective lacy French. wait! I'm sorry. he said weaving his hand. or is it detective belle French? 

"belle, my real name is belle." she replied.

"belle, it suits you." he uttered looking at her with that same affectionate look he use to look at her with when they were still playing pretend. 

"I..I'm not sorry for putting you here, I did the right thing.the brave thing but..she hesitated to continue. 

"the brave thing." he mockingly repeated.

"I know I hurt you,I never meant..

"oh, and how did you mean for this to end detective French, how exactly did this all not go according to your plan! he all but shouted. 

"i..I did, I loved you." she confessed.

his cold demeanor broke and he crumbled before her.

"oh sweetheart, I thought you hated me." he whispered and slammed his hand against the glass.

"no I could never hate you." she pressed her own palm against the glass wishing that she could touch him.

he nodded his head in understanding and stood up from his chair she watched as they took him away in handcuffs.

 

She sat there staring at his empty chair wishing for something.another life where they weren't who they are. a world where they could be together.but wishing for things that could never happen was madness she had to live in this world and learn to live with the choices they both made.

detective belle French stood up and glanced back at the door the prion grude had taken him through.with a aching heart she walked away. she gotten what she came for after all.hadn't she?


End file.
